The present invention applies to the fields of children's dinnerware and educational devices. More particular the present invention is used as a dual purpose device with attributes in both these technical categories.
A persistent problem parents and guardians of children face is encouraging their children to complete the meals placed before them. Utensils such as drinking glasses, cups and dishes have been decorated with a wide variety of pictorial illustrations and textual materials which, hopefully capture the interest of the child and encourage the child to eat the food in the dinnerware. However, the pictures and textural materials never change and cannot be customized. Therefore, it is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a child's feeding dinnerware wherein visual or textual material appearing at the bottom of the utensil may be changed from time to time in order to increase the interest of the child in uncovering such material.
A further object of the invention is to provide an educational dinnerware device including interchangeable visual matter in the bottom thereof and having a construction which is economically fabricated, easy to use and readily cleaned.